


El detective espiritual y el caballero de pegaso

by Princess_andromeda



Series: El detective espiritual y el caballero de pegaso [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen, post-Saint Beasts Arc, post-Sanctuary Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Cuando la lectura de sucesos extraños recientes que Saori pidió a los trabajadores de la fundación salen positivos para un pueblo llamado Sarayashiki, la joven diosa les pide a un par de sus caballeros que vayan a investigar.





	El detective espiritual y el caballero de pegaso

**Author's Note:**

> Para el evento "Crossover Cosmos" en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

Seiya recargó su frente en el cristal de la ventana del tren, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañero de viaje. Por alguna razón, lucía molesto y a Shun le daba curiosidad.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —le preguntó, observando a través de la ventana por si era algo afuera.  
  
—Es sólo que me prometí que en cuanto me recuperara iría a buscar a mi hermana, pero Saori nos envió a esta misión. —no era que todavía le resintiera a la chica por lo que pasó durante su infancia, pero tampoco era como si la hubiera perdonado del todo.  
  
—Entiendo —Shun dirigió su vista al extrañamente vacío vagón del tren—. Pero sabes que Saori no puede salir del Santuario, y que la gente de la Fundación no podría enfrentarse a un ente con cosmos… —la lectura que habían recibido los trabajadores a cargo de monitorear le habían informado a Saori acerca de algunos fenómenos, y aprovechando que Shun y Seiya iban a regresar a Japón en preparación de sus travesías (Seiya para buscar a su hermana y Shun a buscar a Ikki quien se fue del Santuario en cuanto pudo caminar), les pidió que vieran qué había sucedido.  
  
—Lo sé lo sé, pero aun así me siento algo frustrado, ¿sabes? Si no me hubiera quedado tanto… —Shun sonrió un poco, esperando poder tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
—Era normal que quisieras ponerte al tanto con Marín, asegurarte que se encontrara bien después de todo lo que pasó. —Seiya sólo asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo seguir ese rumbo en la conversación.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la estación en Sarayashiki, y se bajaron observando el lugar. A simple vista no lucía muy diferente a Tokio en cuanto a infraestructura, pero había una considerable minoría en cuanto a población se refiere. Sin embargo, entre más caminaban por ahí, más notaban un aire un poco más pueblerino.  
  
La “misión” había sido relativamente simple: investigar el área por cualquier señal de anomalías. Lo que la lectura había revelado era un chico que había revivido misteriosamente. Mientras que un mal diagnóstico no era del todo imposible, cuando Saori escuchó del incidente supo que coincidía con un cosmos que sintió unos meses después del incidente.  
  
Seiya se detuvo frente a un arcade con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se giró para con su compañero y le preguntó: —Oye Shun, ¿no habías dicho que tenías interés en jugar Tetris pero que las arcades en Tokio estaban muy recatadas? ¡Mira eso, tienen incluso Goblin City! —silbó, impresionado con lo completo que estaba el lugar.  
  
—No entiendo cómo a ti y a Ikki les encantan esos juegos.  
  
—Seguramente lo dices porque aquí aún no llega Sailor V. —Shun le dedicó una mirada, para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza de buena gana, acostumbrado ya a su amigo. Ya lo discutieron antes de la pelea contra Afrodita, no lo harían ahorita. Además de que no era su problema si Seiya no admitía la jugabilidad de Sailor V. Dio un vistazo al área cerca del arcade antes de volverse para con Seiya.  
  
—Creo que mejor iré a una biblioteca, a ver si tienen archivos de algo. Estoy seguro de que hay algo si tomamos en cuenta el nombre del pueblo. —pensó entonces que deberían ponerse de acuerdo para reunirse de nuevo o algo así, para que la noche no se les adelantara. Aún no habían siquiera acordado un lugar de hospedaje...— ¿Te parece si nos reunimos en la plazoleta al atardecer? —aún tenían un par de horas de luz, y si no llegaban a verse a la hora acordada, siempre podía usar sus cadenas para buscarlo.  
  
—Vale. Pero luego me debes una partida en Goblin City. ¡Necesitas ser menos adulto!  
  
Shun sonrió. —Sólo si tú aceptas jugar Sailor V. —ante la cara de Seiya rio un poco, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia donde recordaba que estaba la biblioteca.  
  


* * *

  
Al entrar al arcade, inmediatamente los oídos de Seiya fueron asaltados por los sonidos mecánicos de las máquinas. En unas máquinas había Pac-Man, en otras vio Donkey Kong, y en una había un chico de cabellos negros y mirada fiera jugando un juego de combate. Seiya sonrió, el sentimiento de haber encontrado un oponente digno firme en su pecho. Mientras caminaba hasta la máquina, de repente sintió un ligero brote de cosmo emanar el chico mientras efectuaba algunos combos. Después de ese brote, pudo seguir sintiendo el cosmos del chico, pero no tan fuerte como por lo que fue quizás una emoción. Llegó hasta donde el chico e insertó una moneda de 100 yenes en la ranura, seleccionando el modo multijugador contra el chico misterioso que quizás sea su misión.  
  
Esto sería más divertido de lo que pensó.  
  
El chico se vio sorprendido sólo por un segundo antes de escoger su personaje, Seiya casi rio al ver que era el que usualmente escogía él y pensó que en ese caso le vendría mejor otro.  
  
— ¿Nuevo en Sarayashiki? —le preguntó el chico, mientras aplicaba un combo asesino al personaje de Seiya.  
  
—Podría decirse —respondió, mientras un “K.O.” apareció en rojos en la pantalla—, vine acá más bien por mi… jefa, una niña malcriada que está demasiado acostumbrada a que se haga lo que ella dice. —insertó otra moneda en la ranura, una sonrisa llena de sorna en su rostro. Realmente, después de la pelea de las doce casas, Saori no estaba  _tan_ mal. Pero a veces parecía regresar a su anterior mentalidad, haciendo que hasta Aldebarán, el más gentil entre los caballeros que sobrevivieron, a duras penas lograra evitar hacier muecas.  
  
—Heh. Sé una cosa o dos sobre tener jefes en pañales —le sonrió de igual manera, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que el chico volvió a noquear al personaje de Seiya, y luego éste le ofreciera su mano—. Urameshi Yuusuke. —Seiya sonrió, sintiendo, de alguna manera, que se llevarían la mar de bien.  
  
—Pe… Kido Seiya. —se corrigió de inmediato, y agradeció en silencio a Saori por sugerirles usar el apellido de su padre en esa misión. Aunque odiara al difunto magnate, sería demasiado sospechoso no tener apellido en lo absoluto, aún para un pseudo-huérfano. Además, valía la pena el rostro de sorpresa de Yuusuke, quien se recuperó rápido cuado tomó su mano en un fuerte apretón.  
  
—Kido, ¿eh? ¿Alguna relación con Kido Mitsumasa? —Seiya fingió pensársela por un par de segundos, antes de soltar la mano de Yuusuke.  
  
—Uno de los 100, pero preferiría que mantuvieras el secreto. No sé si se nota, pero vengo de incógnito. —guiñó un ojo para mayor efecto.  
  
—Heh. —Yuusuke miró alrededor del arcade, antes de acercarse a Seiya y susurrarle conspiradoramente—: bueno, señorito Kido, si no es demasiado fino para videojuegos, ¿qué le parece ir al ramenya de los Yukimura?  
  
Seiya imitó su actitud pseudo-conspiradora al responder. —Hmm, los cocineros en la mansión no sirven —de no ser por Shun y ocasionalmente Hyoga, Seiya habría muerto de inanición en sus visitas a la mansión—, me vendría bien comida verdadera.  
  


* * *

  
Jugaron un par de rondas más en el juego de peleas, teniendo una cantidad similar de KO’s, antes de probar otros juegos y eventualmente salir del arcade. Faltaba sólo un par de horas antes de que Seiya tuviera que ir en busca de Shun, pero tenía la confianza de que podría ir a tiempo.  
  
Además, tenía la sensación de que si seguía con este chico encontraría información valiosa para su “misión”.  
  
Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos, el aire enfriándose un poco mientras el día se acercaba a su fin. Al doblar una esquina, sin embargo, Yuusuke y Seiya se encontraron con unos chicos que parecían pertenecer a alguna pandilla.  
  
Yuusuke lucía casi aburrido ante el grupo que se les apareció de repente. Mientras tanto Seiya estaba planeando ya tácticas para evitar golpes en caso de que intentaran atacarlo a él también—porque la intención de atacar y causar problemas era clara en sus rostros.  
  
—Okey, hagamos esto rápido porque tengo hambre. ¿Quién quiere recibir una golpiza primero? —debido a los niveles de cosmoenergía que Seiya sentía de Yuusuke (un gran potencial), no pensó que el chico tuviera una imagen demasiado alta de sí, sino confiada en sus habilidades, además de que no parecía ser un tipo maloso que buscara pleito con cualquiera que se le cruzara.  
  
Un chico a la izquierda de Yuusuke se le abalanzó, mientras Seiya esquivó y se apresuró a inmobilizar al que le atacó por detrás; un tanto bruto pero efectivo. Yuusuke no se contenía del todo, mientras que Seiya intentaba causarles el menor daño posible por temor a estar rompiendo alguna parte de su juramento como caballero (¿podría castigarlo el Santuario aún si no estaba portando su armadura?), por suerte nadie ahí era mujer, porque sino su dilema sería peor.  
  
—Nada mal, Kido. —le felicitó Yuusuke, una vez terminado con el último vándalo—. ¿No creo que estés interesado en una pelea conmigo después de comer?  
  
Seiya se detuvo a pensar eso por un par de segundos. —Hmm, realmente no estoy seguro de si mis contratadores estarían muy felices si peleo con civiles… —pero por otro lado, Yuusuke no parecía un civil. Y el hecho de que usaba cosmos en algunos de sus ataques significaba que era bastante sensible a su energía, o que había tenido entrenamiento.  
  
— ¿Civiles? ¿Qué, eres militar o algo así? —Seiya se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Algo así. Digamos que guardaespaldas. —parecía que Yuusuke quería comentar al respecto, pero se contuvo por alguna razón. En vez, le sonrió conspiradoramente.  
  
—Bueno, no le diré a tus jefes si logras asestarme algunos golpes. —el comentario hizo que Seiya riera algo incómodo, el Santuario se había enterado del torneo porque era un evento televisado, pero…  
  
—No creo que eso sea necesario. —bueno, en caso de que el Santuario no lo fuera a perseguir…—. Aunque si fuera a aceptar sería mejor hacerlo antes del ramen. Si es tan bueno como dices, sería una pena desperdiciarlo.  
  
Yuusuke lucía satisfecho. —Hmm, está bien. Aunque hay que ir a un lugar más… aislado. No quisiera que me cobraran los platos rotos si las cosas se ponen feas.  
  


* * *

  
Shun entró con cuidado en la biblioteca y preguntó a la encargada sobre archivos de la ciudad. La mujer, que parecía estar disfrutando de una investigación que tenía esparcida por la mesa, le indicó que en al fondo de la tercer estantería habían registros, y que en la séptima había recortes de periódicos.  
  
Después de agradecerle, caminó primero por los recortes de periódico, pues no creía que encontraría nada inusual en los registros. Mientras revisaba algunos para tomar y sentarse en una mesa para leerlos, sintió una cosmoenergía aparecerse en una de las mesas. Era un cosmos inusual, un tanto oscuro, sin embargo sin malas intenciones y… de alguna manera, parecido al suyo.  
  
Encontró un recorte sobre la milagrosa supervivencia de un chico tras ser arrollado por un auto y lo tomó.  
  
— ¿Interesado en las noticias locales? —una voz, grave y suave, le interrumpió cuando terminó de descifrar los caracteres del encabezado. Alzó su mirada del periódico y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes fijos en él, enmarcados por una cabellera roja que caía en rizos por sus hombros. Eso, en conjunto con los rasgos delicados de su rostro, ofrecían una apariencia andrógina a su portador. De no ser por su voz (y sus hombros anchos), Shun estaba seguro, cualquiera pensaría que estaba lidiando con una chica. El caballero de Andrómeda sintió que acababa de encontrar un alma afín.  
  
—Algo así —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un amigo y yo vinimos de visita, así que decidimos explorar un poco.  
  
El chico le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa amigable, cosa que aumentó un poco la confianza que Shun ya le tenía. El chico se puso de pie y le dio una reverencia formal.  
  
—Minamino Shuuichi, sería un gusto ayudarle en caso de que necesite cualquier ayuda. —Andrómeda también se puso de pie, regresando la reverencia.  
  
—Kido Shun, agradezco mucho su ayuda. —cuando ambos se encontraban con la espalda recta de nuevo, Minamino le ofreció una sonrisa divertida.  
  
— ¿Kido? ¿Alguna conexión con Kido Asato, de casualidad? —Shun se alegró un poco de que la primera conexión que hiciera no fuera con Mitsumasa. Si bien era su padre, de alguna manera, no le guardaba mucho cariño.  
  
—A menos de que pertenezca a la Fundación Graad, no lo creo. —sonrió y se regresó a su asiento, determinado de al menos averiguar un poco la situación.  
  
— ¿Hay algo en específico que esté buscando? Puede que no sea un experto en literatura, pero estoy algo familiarizado con esta biblioteca y podría ayudarle.  
  
Shun sonrió ante la disposición de Minamino por ayudarle a buscar en la biblioteca, puesto que esa amabilidad, a pesar de la extraña sensación que percibía del cosmos del chico, no podía ser deshonesta.  
  
Sin embargo, cualquier atisbo de alegría fue reemplazado por preocupación al sentir el cosmos de su amigo alzarse de repente.  
  
—Seiya… —dijo en un susurro, girando su cabeza hacia donde había sentido su cosmos.  
  
— ¿Sucede algo, Kido-san? —en un instante, Minamino estaba a su lado, su rostro reflejando la preocupación que él mismo estaba sintiendo.  
  
Trató de lucir casual. —Ah, es sólo que acabo de recordar que vine con un amigo. Es un cabezadura, ¿sabe? Me preocupa que se haya metido en problemas.  
  
No supo si lo logró, pues la sonrisa de Minamino tenía un poco de duda. —Hmm, me recuerda un poco a mi amigo.  
  
Shun sintió otro brote de cosmos provenir de la misma dirección, cosa que hizo que su preocupación aumentara.  
  
—Si quiere puedo ayudarle a encontrar a su amigo, al fin y al cabo, usted no es de por aquí, ¿cierto?  
  
Aliviado por la oferta de Minamino, Shun suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Si no es mucha molestia…  
  
—En lo absoluto. —Minamino comenzó a caminar a la salida, haciendo que Shun siguiera su ejemplo y se pusiera de pie, dejando antes el recorte de periódico donde lo había cogido.  
  


* * *

  
Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, y al no sentir rastros de cosmos, Shun comenzó a sentir una pequeña cantidad de frustración, a pesar de que intentaba relajarse y concentrarse en vez en lo agradable que era el lugar. Y fue entonces, ponderando en la calidez sin humedad del clima, que lo vio por el rabillo del ojo:  
  
Camuflada entre los rojos cabellos de Minamino, se encontraba una rosa roja. Para cualquiera esa rosa sería meramente decorativa, o quizás un truco para impresionar chicas, pero para Shun, que había peleado con Afrodita y reconocía ahora con facilidad la capacidad de manipular rosas (y quizás otras plantas) en el cosmos de su acompañante, no  
  
Shun se sintió palidecer de inmediato.  
  
Minamino pareció detectar el cambio en su humor, pues se detuvo en seco y le miró preocupado. — ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
—N-no es nada —se apresuró a decir—, es sólo que el sol me está afectando un poco. —era obviamente una mentira, puesto que el sol en la isla Andrómeda era mucho más fuerte, pero ¿cómo explicarle a Minamino que la última vez que había visto una rosa la tenía clavada en el pecho, absorbiéndole la sangre?  
  
—Si usted lo dice…  
  
Discretamente, y maldiciéndose por desconfiar tan fácil, Shun encendió su cosmos un poco, al menos el suficiente para canalizar el poder rastreador de sus cadenas. Puede que no logre sentir el cosmos de Seiya, pero sus cadenas, estando ahí físicamente o no, seguro sí. Descubrió aliviado que el camino que Minamino estaba tomando concordaba con las cadenas.  
  
Descubrió también, que afortunadamente Minamino no era un enemigo.  
  
Sin embargo, además descubrió que Minamino era mucho más perceptivo al cosmos de lo que pensó.  
  
El chico miró a las cadenas un par de segundos antes de caer en cuenta de que provenían de Shun. Después parpadeó un par de segundos, pensativo.  
  
—Esas cadenas… ¿es acaso… Shun de Andrómeda?  
  
Shun abrió los ojos como plato. — ¿Cómo…?  
  
Minamino le ofreció una sonrisa. —Hace casi un año, cuando mi madre se encontraba hospitalizada, disfrutaba de ver las transmisiones televisivas de un “Torneo Galáctico” en Tokio. Estoy seguro de que habría ido a ver su combate contra Unicornio de no ser por su delicada salud. Se sintió tan decepcionada cuando lo tuvieron que cancelar.  
  
Shun parpadeó, recordando el evento que los puso en la mira del Santuario, un evento tan lejano…  
  
—Oh. —recordó las fans que tenía, pues Jabu incluso había comentado en que le habría ido mejor como actor, pero no había pensado demasiado en la demografía de sus fans—. Lamento que no haya podido asistir. —no lamentaba el hecho en sí (pues hacer de peleas entre huérfanos—varios de los que tuvieron que convencer con chantaje—un espectáculo seguía pareciéndole de poco gusto), sino las razones detrás de él.  
  
—No importa. Ahora su salud ha mejorado bastante. Aunque… —su sonrisa se tornó traviesa— si no le molestaría, y si usted y su amigo no tienen nada que hacer, creo que a mi madre le encantaría invitarlo durante la cena.  
  
—Ya veo. Creo que a Seiya le encantaría la oportunidad de comer algo hecho en casa. —al fin y al cabo, Seiya siempre se quejaba de que la comida que preparaban los sirvientes de la mansión carecía de sentimientos.  
  


* * *

  
Caminaron un rato más, y por cada minuto que se acercaba el atardecer, la preocupación de Shun aumentaba. Al final salieron de los límites de la ciudad y entraron a un pequeño bosque, ahí, Shun comenzaba a presentir el cosmos de Seiya, quien claramente se encontraba en batalla. Las ganas de correr hacia él eran enormes, pero si bien Minamino sabía de su identidad, seguía sin sentirse del todo cómodo con el chico.  
  
A un par de metros del claro, Minamino y Shun pudieron escuchar el sonido distintivo de golpes, así como algunos comentarios mordaces y risotadas. Shun suspiró del alivio. Parecía ser que además de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles en su misión (pues el cosmos del chico con el que estaba peleando era bastante obvio), parecía ser que consiguió un amigo. De alguna manera, le recordó a su batalla contra Aldebarán, cuando el amable toro lo dejó pasar luego de romperle un cuerno.  
  
Otro cosmos se acercó al área, parecido al de Minamino, rápido, casi como un caballero dorado; Shun logró vislumbrarlo, y en vista de que Seiya estaba enfocado en su pelea, pensó que no podría esquivar los golpes del otro chico y lo que parecía ser una espada al mismo tiempo. Así que aumentando el poder de su cosmo, le ordenó a sus cadenas que defendieran a Seiya de la sombra voladora que le amenazaba.  
  
Cuando la figura cayó al suelo, Seiya y su amigo al fin parecieron haber notado la presencia extranjera conformada por Minamino y él. Los ojos del otro chico (marrones, y un tanto curiosos) primero se fueron a ellos para luego posarse en la persona a la que capturaron las cadenas de Shun.  
  
— ¡¿Hiei?! —sus ojos se abrieron, primer con sorpresa, luego con confusión, para luego dar paso a la diversión, alineados con las risas que dio—. ¿Qué te pasó? —Hiei respondió con un gruñido.  
  
— ¡Shun! —Seiya caminó hasta él—. Qué bueno que te encuentro. Yuusuke nos invitó a comer en el ramenya de los Yukimura.  
  
Shun, aún aferrado a las cadenas, lucía un tanto conflictuado. —De eso quería hablarte; verás, él es Minamino Shuuichi —Minamino asintió con la cabeza— y dijo que podríamos ir a comer en casa de su madre.  
  
—Aw, —se quejó Yuusuke— la única vez que he visto a la mamá de Kurama fue cuando la conocí en el hospital, ¿y a ti te invita a conocerla, con una cena, en las primeras horas de hablar con él?  
  
Shun arqueó una ceja. — ¿Kurama? —le preguntó a Minamino, quien entonces parecía querer estar en cualquier lado menos ahí.  
  
—Es un apodo, nada importante. —a pesar de la evasiva, Shun parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.  
  
—Ah, por cierto, Kido-dos, ¿crees que podrías soltar a Hiei…? —los ojos de Shun se volvieron para con el que se encontraba amarrado y se endurecieron.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no intentará atacar a Seiya de nuevo? —preguntó, sus cadenas desprendiendo chispas para indicar que lo noquearía si fuera necesario.  
  
—Bueno, —Yuusuke se rascó la nuca, un poco intimidado ante la demostración de poder de Shun— la verdad es que Kido me estaba propinando una buena golpiza, así que Hiei, quien en secreto me quiere mucho (nomematesporfavor), pensó que Kido era una amenaza e intentó ayudarme. —Shun no lucía muy convencido.  
  
—Tcht. No digas tal cosa, detective. Si no puedes cuidar tu propio pellejo puedes morirte. —Shun aumentó la energía en las cadenas, haciendo que la mirada foribunda se dirigiera a su persona—. ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes, maldito huma…! —su frase se cortó de repente, y un brillo púrpura apareció detrás de su bandana, ahora confuso ante el cosmos de Shun.  
  
—Kido-san, por favor suelte a Hiei. Le prometo que no causará más problemas. —Minamino tenía una mano en su hombro, calmado, pero a Shun no se le escapó el detalle de que la rosa estaba ahora en su mano, lista para atacarle en caso de que se rehusara. Con mucha reluctancia, dejó salir un suspiro.  
  
—Lo soltaré, pero si más tarde las cadenas deciden que es un enemigo, no las detendré. —Minamino tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía, hasta cierto punto, satisfecho. Shun redireccionó su cosmos a sus cadenas para hacerles saber que su rehén no presentaba amenaza ahorita, y en cuanto se aflojaron, se permitió relajar su rostro. Una vez libre, Hiei se le quedó viendo de nuevo a Shun, en su rostro una mirada calculadora (un brillo en sus ojos casi aterrado), y después de gruñir una última vez, saltó entre los árboles y se perdió de vista.  
  
—Eso fue raro. —comentó Yuusuke, la confusión enmarcada en su rostro de manera casi cómica.  
  
—Bueno, Yuusuke, como mencionaste querer ver a mi madre, tú también estás invitado a venir a cenar. —Yuusuke alzó una ceja, pero un par de segundos después estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja de nuevo.  
  
—Heh, espero que no te moleste un ligero cambio de planes, Kido. Siempre puedo llevarte con los Yukimura cuando vengas de nuevo, pero que Kurama te invite a comer con su madre…  
  
Seiya fingió pensarse la propuesta, antes de aceptar de buena gana.  
  


* * *

  
—Señor Koenma, Kurama vino a dar su reporte. —la joven deidad dejó de sellar los documentos que sus ogros le habían dejado para escuchar al anuncio de George. Mordisqueó un poco más su chupón, concentrando toda su energía nerviosa y estrés en energía espiritual para el mafoku, quizás no era necesario ahora pero más tarde…  
  
—Hazlo pasar, por favor. —acomodó algunos papeles, para que no se vieran tan desordenados como realmente lo estaban. No haría bien que el príncipe del mundo espiritual, el hijo del Gran Rey Enma, se viera desordenado.  
  
Un par de segundos pasaron, la puerta se abrió, y Kurama apareció usando una túnica de un verde apagado, su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta. Por alguna razón creyó recordar algo sobre el calor aumentando en Japón en esa temporada…  
  
—Botan me comentó que hace un par de días se encontraron con compañía… interesante. —al haber estado en ese tiempo un tanto ocupado, realmente no pudo estar monitoreando las acciones de su detective espiritual, y como Botan estuvo ocupada acompañando a algunas almas al más allá, tampoco pudo más que verlos acompañar a la estación del tren a un par de chicos con una muy buena capacidad de esconder su poder espiritual.  
  
Kurama asintió. —Dos chicos; Kido Seiya y Shun. Ambos hijos bastardos del difunto Kido Mitsumasa, si lo que le dijo Seiya a Yuusuke es de confiar.  
  
Koenma juntó sus manos en frente de su rostro, queriendo proyectar una expresión pensariva. — ¿Observaciones?  
  
—La energía espiritual de Seiya es parecida a la de Yuusuke, en el sentido de que parece ser simplemente energía espiritual prima y enfocada en ataques de artes marciales. Fue difícil obtener una lectura de él en lo absoluto.  
  
— ¿Y el otro?  
  
Kurama hizo una mueca un tanto confundida. —Es una persona gentil, y según recuerdo, odia pelear si puede ser evitado. Sin embargo…  
  
— ¿Sin embargo…?  
  
Kurama suspiró. —Cuando defendió a Seiya del ataque de Hiei con sus cadenas, su energía espiritual cambió ligeramente, y por un momento se sentía como si dos almas habitaran el mismo cuerpo. —ante la mirada curiosa de Koenma, prosiguió—. Una de ellas, de hecho, tenía una energía espiritual como la tuya.  
  
— ¿Cómo la mía?  
  
—De muerte.  
  
— ¿Sabes algo más sobre ellos?  
  
—Aparecieron el año pasado en una transmisión televisiva de un “Torneo Galáctico” como “Shun de Andrómeda” y “Seiya de Pegaso”; según las palabras de Kido Saori, la heredera de la compañía y presentadora del torneo, ellos peleaban como “caballeros de Atenea” por una “armadura dorada”.  
  
Sus palabras parecieron preocupar a Koenma, quien mantuvo una mano en su barbilla. —Gracias, Kurama. Puedes regresar a tus labores normales. —el zorro demonio le dio una reverencia y salió de la estancia. Una vez fuera, Koenma llamó a su ayudante—. Ayame. —la parca apareció a su lado, su rostro de Yamato Nadeshiko en una expresión neutral, a esperas de las órdenes del príncipe.  
  
»Consíguieme una reunión con el señor Kido Mitsumasa. Y cuida de que no se entere mi padre. —Ayame reverenció.  
  
—Como ordene, señor Koenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi Yu Yu Hakusho por un video Kurama/Shun llamado “Rosas” (y se nota), y me terminé enamorando del anime. De alguna forma, es casi poético que mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho sea crossover con Saint Seiya (?). Tengo otro fic planeado para este evento, a ver si alcanzo a escribirlo.
> 
> Espero que la diferencia entre tamaños de escena no sea demasiado problema, porque de por sí escribir esto me costó demasiado.


End file.
